


Let's date!

by KawaiiCinnamonroll



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, just two dorks being dorks, oh and nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 05:04:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17016276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiCinnamonroll/pseuds/KawaiiCinnamonroll
Summary: Mikleo goes on a date with Sorey because the latter won't stop bugging him.





	Let's date!

💜Mikleo's pov.💙

It's a peaceful spring day.  
The flowers have started blooming, the birds have returned with their singing voices and it gets warmer.  
All in all, today is a really nice day.

"Mikleo!"

I turn the page of my book.

"Miiikleo!"

I continue reading.

"Mikleooo!"

I don't let myself get bothered.

"MIIIKLEOOO!"

I. Don't. Let. Myself. Get. Both--ered.

"MEEEEEEBOOO-"

"WHAT IS IT SOREY?"   
I shout back at the annoying brunette.

How dare him to use Edna's silly nickname for me! 

He shrieks at that, but then his expression turns serious.  
"Let's date!"

"My answer is still no!"

This has been going on for sixteen days now.

At the beginning, he used to ask me out every time we were alone.

Luckily, he didn't do it in front of people. That would have been so awkward.

But after some time, he offered to just be friends and he would forget about his feelings for me.  
Of course, I agreed.  
Sorey isn't a bad guy, I just don't like him romantically.

"Awww why not?"  
He starts to pout, and I must admit, it does look cute.  
But I would never tell him that.

"I already told you..."  
Sighing, I close my book and put in my bag.  
"Do I really have to repeat myself?"

"It's not a good enough reason for me,"Sorey retorts, giving me a small glare.

Annoyed, I mutter to myself, quietly, "Why is he so damn stubborn? He should just give up already."

"I won't give up!" But the brunette has still heard it. Perhaps his cute headphones are actually good for something?  
"Not until you go on a date with me!"

"Seriously?"  
I let out a groan.  
But, on second thought, if it's only a date and if he doesn't to something silly like k-kissing me.  
"Seeing as you won't shut up about it and you will keep pestering me about it, I might consider going on a date with you, "I give in, after some thinking.

"Seriously??? That's aw--!"

"But!" I interrupt, stopping him from hugging me,  
"You are not allowed to touch me and you must promise me that it will be the only date."

Sorey whines at that. "What? No fun."  
"Not even holding hands or hugging?" he pleads with puppy dog eyes.

Unfortunately it has been too late for me to look away.  
"O-only if we're alone. And not too long!"

"Awww thanks Mikleo!"   
With that he glomps me, smiling like a dork.  
Correction, he is a dork, a big one at that.

"O-okay, that's enough, "I exclaim after a while minute and he actually lets go, although reluctantly.

He then states,  
"Hugging you felt really nice."

A light blush spreads onto my pale cheeks, and I turn away from him in a hurry.  
"I-idiot!"

○

The next day is a saturday with very nice weather.  
It is a little bit warmer than yesterday, but the sun isn't shining too brightly.  
So, yes, it's a perfect day to spend outside.  
You could also go on a date with your lover, which I'm doing with the exception that Sorey is, well, a friend. A male friend.

"There you are Mikleo!"  
Upon spotting me, the emerald green eyes waves at me, before he runs to where I am.

"Have you been waiting for long? And there I made extra sure to arrive a little earlier!"   
He rants a little, before he puffs his cheeks.

Laughing a little at his silly behaviour, I tell him, in all honesty, "Don't worry, I have only arrived a few minutes ago."

I was about to poke one of his cheeks, but I'm able to stop myself just in time.

What am I thinking?

"Anyways, which film do you want to watch?"  
Knowing his personality, he must like comedy and adventure as genres; while I enjoy documentaries and historical films.  
But I can imagine Sorey falling asleep watching them.

"I was thinking about watching The legend of the Mabinogio ruins. The film is supposed to be based on true stories!"

My purple eyes widen at that because I haven't expected that.

"I have been waiting for the film to come out for a while now, but I didn't know with who. I-if you are against watching the film, it's fi--"

"I'd love to watch it with you, " I interrupt his rambling.

"Really? Thanks Mikleo!"  
He has been about to hug me but decides against it in the end.  
"Anyways, let's go."

"Right."

○

"The film was so awesome!"  
Sorey exclaims, after we have left the cinema.

"I know right? The location was so beautiful and the way they told the story. Brilliant!"

"Yes, totally! It sucked me in so hard."  
The emerald green eyes has been the one who paid the most attention to the film.  
I have been careful that our hands didn't intertwine.  
But they did touch at some points because we had bought a big popcorn to share.   
At least Sorey hadn't made some attempts to hold hands with me, yet.

"Are you hungry Mikleo?"   
The brunette asks me, and then he adds,  
"I know a nice café around here. If you want we can go there?"

"Yes, I'd like to."  
Giving the emerald green eyed a warm smile, I nod at him.

His cheek turn red at that, and he distances himself from me.  
"G-good."

Grumbling a little, I get closer to him, staring at his flushed face.

"M-Mikleo?"  
He looks at me a little panicked, and I can't help myself but find it ... kind of cute.

"Why are you getting shy all of a sudden?"  
I'm chuckling at the flustered Sorey. 

"W-well, it's your fault for being so adorable!"

Now, it's my turn to blush.  
"I-I'm not!"

"You are!"  
The red on his cheeks deepens.  
"Really, I'm trying so hard not to attack you with hugs."

"U-uhm... It should be ok i-if it's only a short hug."  
At this point I can't tell who is blushing more horribly.

"Really? Thanks Mikleo!"  
Sorey wraps his arms around me for five seconds, before he lets go.  
He then shows me his goofy smile.  
"That felt good!"

"Is that so?"  
To be honest, I did like it, although I wouldn't tell Sorey.

"Now, let's go to that café!"

After we ordered, we have gotten our food around five minutes later and start eating it after thanking the waitress.

"The ice cream is so delicious!"  
Sorey is being overly enthusiastic, his green eyes sparkling like crazy.  
Eating my own food, a strawberry shortcake,  
I avert my gaze from him because he's too blinding.  
"You sure seem to adore it..."

"Is something the matter, Mikleo?"  
His voice sounds concerned when he asks me that question.  
Shaking my head, I then respond,   
"No, it's nothing. Don't worry about it."

We eat our food in silence.

○

"Whaaa-- is it evening already?"  
The brunette gasps, staring at the setting sun while I'm walking next to him.

"Is there something else you wanted to do?"  
Although it's late, I don't mind spending some more time with Sorey.  
He is a nice guy after all.

"Uhm... not really."  
His red cheeks tell me, that he has been thinking about kissing me, if not more.

"Seriously? If that's so, then I'll be going."  
I have been about to leave when he grabs my arm and pulls me back.

"What?"

His expression is serious, but also slightly flustered when he looks at me.

"Thank you very much for today."  
Showing a toothy grin, he then kisses me, all of a sudden!  
Luckily, it's only my left cheek and he parts quickly.  
"I love you, Mikleo."

Emerald green eyes are staring intensely at me, it's like they can see right through me.

"I-I ... had lots of fun ... today."  
Flustered, I avert my gaze, taking a deep breath.  
"I wouldn't mind doing this again."

Sorey looks at me perplexed.  
"D-do you mean a-as in the buddy way or.... ?"

"I l-like you, b-but I'm not sure i-if this is l-love, " I answer him truthfully.  
"So... we could try ... to date ... I guess?"

He smiles brightly at me, before he embraces me.  
"I'd love to ... Let's date!"

**Author's Note:**

> I really like the game and this ship is too cute! Planning to write more about those two nerdy but lovely dorks.


End file.
